World's Greatest Secret
by wanderingcloud
Summary: A lot of ki users have had enough of Hercule Satan tellibg the world that what they can do are just merely tricks. As their revenge, they made a wish by the use of dragonballs for the revelation behind the cell games. True to the dragon's power, the wish came true and the world ended for Son Gohan (figuratively) and Hercule Satan (literally).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z

Summary: A lot of ki users have had enough of Hercule Satan telling the world that what they can do are just merely tricks. As their revenge, they made a wish by the use of the dragonballs for the revelation behind the cell games. True o the dragon's power, the wish came true and the world ended for Son Gohan (figuratively) and Hercule Satan (literally).

A.N. I know that it's been done before but I just want to make my own version on how the world found out the truth behind the cell games.

Warnings: OOC Characters; grammatical/ spelling error  
Timeline: OSH Saga; after the cell games saga; Buu/ tournament Saga hasn't happened yet. Sayaiman is present. Videl does not know his secret. 7 years after cell

* * *

Prologue: The Wish That Changed the World

For the past seven years, the whole world revered and dare I say it, worshipped the very ground this "hero" graciously walked upon. If he said jump, people will ask how high rather than question why. If he said there is Santa Claus, even those non-believers would suddenly change their mind and believe rather than question the validity of said claim jut because he said so. And if he declared that today will be the national worshipping day of said hero then everyone would just accept the declaration. No one would question the said declaration. That is how such 'powerful' said hero is for his every wish and desire will always be granted; no one dared question.

Who are we talking about again? Oh yeah, I almost forgot…Well then, worry no more for I will introduce to you the one and only, the champion himself, the strongest man alive and the winner of the Cell games, please welcome our "hero" Hercule Satan…

Or so the whole world thought…. (The gullible ones that is, which sadly to say consists of more than ninety five percent of earth's population)

* * *

In a dojo that looks like it was abandoned and haunted from the outside but in reality is not, could be found in the outskirts of Satan City or previously known as Orange Star City. A group of men mostly in their forties and wearing some kind of a gi were seated and watching some kind of a talk show until one of them stood up, red in the face and looking like he is having an apoplexy. Suddenly, the small television set was turned into pieces of burned plastic and broken glass. How is this possible? Simple really, for a ki user that knows how to use a ki ball attack. Unfortunately for him though, the others were not on the same page as him.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"What's your problem, man? I was waiting for the baseball game after the talk show!"

"Yeah…"

"Are you stupid?! That's our only television and you decided to blow it up just because that weirdo afro Satan was shown? Do you have any idea how much does one cost?"

Maybe it's the noise of everyone complaining at the same time or the glares which were being pointed at him or the stifling atmosphere but nonetheless the one who destroyed the TV decided to retort back, "Do I look like I care? And besides who would want to watch that phony Satan?"

True, the show that they were watching was a talk show with Hercule Satan as its special guest. If that's not bad enough for them, Hercule decided to show that he is God's greatest gift to mankind and how those light shows were just plain old tricks, hence the other fighters from the Cell games and the other people who call themselves martial artists that used those 'tricks' were being called fakes.

"Yes, we all just heard that clown earlier but the question still stands: why do you need to destroy the TV?"

"Brother, he's right. If you are that angry, why not blast Satan to HFIL and better yet let the world watch to show that it's not merely tricks?"

"I like your idea and I would very much consider doing what you suggested but if I do that, Satan would just tell everyone we tricked him and planted those so called 'bombs' around him earlier if that's even possible. Well no worries, I have something very special in store for our favorite hero (insert sarcasm) tomorrow-." He said but was rudely interrupted by the others, "-And that is?"

The eager expression on everyone's face made the man who blasted the TV smirk since it's not every day that he could catch everyone's attention to him.

"As we all know, Satan did not defeat Cell. In fact, it must be one of those guys with the golden hair. The thing that bothers me the most is why can't the people see that? Are they stupid or what? Were they even using their heads? Didn't they see Satan being tossed like a ragdoll by Cell? Did they not see-," Again he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and another exclaiming: "get on with it."

At first he was annoyed for being interrupted not one but twice! But then he realized that he started ranting without him noticing it which is weird because it has never happened to him before. He can always stop himself when the urge to rant occurs. Enough of that though, what was he saying earlier again? Oh, right the plan to finish off Satan's lie.

"As I was saying, what we want is to show the whole world that Satan is in fact a fraud. Neither did he defeat Cell nor his claims that using ki is merely a light show. In fact, ki usage is but a forgotten martial arts technique of the masters. And by doing that, we would be able to hit him where it hurts the most-" And for the third time, he was again interrupted though not by the others but by his brother, "But brother, the people may be stupid but they are not that stupid to believe a complete nobody blurting things like this. You need a proof!"

As if on cue, everybody's faces showed that he is somewhat insane for planning something so impossible that in the end, he would be the one being laughed at and not the other way around. Someone even have the nerve to say this to him: "That's true, you really need a proof. Maybe what you are planning is too grand. Forget about it, you would only bring more shame to our dojo."

If the others won't stop interrupting him every second he said something, then his plans would have been revealed. Not only that, their skeptical faces would have instead shown admiration for his efforts! He wouldn't be doubted like this! No matter, before the night ends, his friends- who so obviously doubted him- would only be singing him praises for the next days to come.

"Stop interrupting me! How will I able to tell you my plan if you all keep interrupting me with your side comments? So please for the love of kami, everyone shut your mouths for the next ten minutes!"

Desired silence finally greeted him. Feeling giddy as for the first time, all the others finally followed him or was it because they really have nothing to do and listening to him would alleviate their boredom since their pastime was ruined because of him (–cough-TV was destroyed by him-cough-)? Nevertheless, he took the chance to finally tell them his grand plan.

"Do you remember what sensei said about the mythical balls that when collected could grant you a wish?"

"Uhh-you're not talking about the dragon balls right?" his brother asked

Despite his previous outburst earlier about interruptions, the others seem to have forgotten once they've heard dragon balls.

"Have you gone mad?! Dragon balls as what sensei said are mythical meaning THEY DON'T EXISTS!"

"Maybe you need to rest for a while if you're suddenly thinking that dragon balls are real."

"You got me, Ha Ha Ha. I really thought you can never joke your way but then you've proven me wrong. Nice one, bro"

With a sigh, the one who was interrupted once again went to the corner, get it his satchel and went out of the abandoned warehouse without saying a word to the others. He expected-no- knew the others will follow him outside due to curiosity; and since the others are too closed-minded to believe the existence of dragon balls through word of mouth, then what better way to show its existence by summoning the dragon who'll grant him his wish?

"Hey wait, where are you going?

"What's with him?"

"Maybe he got angry?"

"Did he just walked out on us?"

"Do we follow him?"

"Nah. Whatever he's doing is his business not ours and he'll return later on."

"But what if he's going something dangerous like attacking Satan on broad daylight with ki? Won't our dojo get the brunt of his action?"

"So do we follow him?"

"Fine! But know this, we are only following him to make sure he won't be doing something stupid and besides, since he oh so graciously destroyed the TV, we really have nothing to do."

"We're in."

"Let's go now! What if he already did something?"

"Okay, okay we're going already. Stop being such a worry wart."

True to the prediction of the one who walked out, the others followed him but not because they're curious on what he is going to do but simply because the others have really nothing to do.

Ten minutes of walking around the forest that surrounds the warehouse, the group suddenly halted their search of their estranged member when they saw a dragon appearing twenty feet to their east out of thin air as if by magic!  
Then they heard the dragon talk if that is even possible. Someone even pinched himself as if to make sure that he is simply not dreaming.

"What is your wish?"

The group was not able to hear the wish for they are too far away from the source but they were able to hear the dragon's answer of, "So be it" and see its sudden disappearance along with lights streaking towards different directions.

Silence fell upon the group for a minute or so, all thinking if what they have witnessed really happened and if so, who made the wish and what could the wish be? All thoughts regarding their missing estranged member were wiped out of their minds.

"Did that really happened?"

"'I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Wait, is it me or was I just imagining the footsteps?"

True to what he said, the others heard someone walking towards them and to their astonishment; it was their missing member who walked out on them earlier and to his surprised he was suddenly bombarded with questions about the dragon's appearance.

"Hey, did you just see the dragon earlier?"

"Did you see the person who wished?"

"Did you hear what the wish was?"

"Where have you been? We were looking all over for you?"

"Come on, respond to us! I'm dying to know what happened! Have mercy on us"

A gesture of stop made the others ended their rapid questioning and silence descended upon them again.

"I will answer all your questions after I finished explaining my plan earlier you know, the one regarding the dragon balls which you all so kindly interrupted. If anyone interrupted me again, I'll leave you all hanging here. Will that be fine with you all?"

A series of nods was the only response he got, all eager to hear what he'll be telling them.

"The dragon balls are true which everyone could attest to that since everyone here witnessed the dragon appearing and asking for a wish. Obviously it was I who made the wish since I was the one who found the seven dragon balls. What I wished? It's a surprise. Just know that tomorrow's special coverage of the 7th year anniversary celebration of the cell games would be worth watching for. Don't you all worry; it's really worth the wait. It's the thing that we all desired for a long, long time. I promise."

A few grumblings here and there yet not one word left his sealed lips. Pity, but the others saw it was a lost cause when he not even relented when someone knelt and begged him.

Well there's nothing they can really do but wait for tomorrow's special coverage. At least they'll have something to look forward to. A few minutes later, the group decided to go on their separate ways since they don't have anything left to do and the sole reason they are here was to gather just like old times and watch TV which unfortunately was 'murdered' by one of their comrade since most of them were broke, and while at it, think of the possible ways on how to humiliate, insult and prove that Satan as a joke.

A little while, only the two brothers were left.

"What did you wish about big brother? I mean can't you tell your little brother this?"

"I suppose I can tell you but not a word to anyone. Swear on it."

"Yes big brother, I swear upon our mother's grave to never breathe of this to any living soul aside from you of course."

"Very well, the first wish was-." and he was again interrupted by his brother who said, "You can wish more than one? Sensei said that only one wish is possible."

"That's what I thought too, but the dragon asked me for another wish after I made the first. So do you still want to know the surprise for tomorrow?"

"Of course, big brother."

"Then for kami's sake, stop interrupting me!"

"O-okay big brother. I'll keep my mouth in check. I promise."

"Very well, the first wish is for the world to witness from a legitimate source what really happened in the cell game with advance audio visual system meaning you can hear every whisper and see everything in slow motion for the fast moving actions tomorrow around the time when they'll show Hercule Satan's defeat of Cell special coverage. The second is for the people who knew of the truth (-cough-specifically Hercule Satan-cough-) to not be made aware of the happenings in the special coverage until every single person in the world knows about this."

"Umm…why those wishes? It seems complicated when you hear about it. Why didn't you just wish the world's 'enlightenment' in regards of the truth behind the cell games? "

"Well, what I really want is for us to at least enjoy the show of Satan's downfall. After all, we are just paying him back for all the public humiliations he did and what better to do that is to turn the public's wrath on him. Why the last wish? I want Satan to not be able to cancel the show. After this, the whole world will know that he is nothing but a liar. Before the week ends, he'll be as penniless and hated by everyone that he would rather not show his face in public less he faces public humiliation."

"I didn't think of that big brother. I guess you're right. The best revenge we could ever give to him is the destruction of his public image without knowing you lost it until much later."

"Right you are, little brother. And do you know the best part of the plan?"

"Umm…no, sorry?"  
"The best part is that there won't be anyone who will think of our techniques as mere cheap light tricks!"

"Does that mean people would then start enrolling in our dojo?"

"Yes and that means more money for us. Heck, we could even buy our very own television set!"

* * *

True to the second wish, those who knew and had witnessed the cell games have no idea the changes that would take place in their lives in just a single day especially to our favorite demi-saiyan…

* * *

A.N. 2. The OCs in the chapter are not the main characters of the story. They were just the instigators that lead the ball rolling for the rest of the story. Next chapter is about the rest of the DBZ characters.


	2. Unfolding of the wish

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z

A.N. thank you for reading and those who reviewed/ alert/ favorite.

Warnings: OOC Characters; grammatical/ spelling error

* * *

Chapter 2: Unfolding of the Wish

**Satan Mansion 10 pm**

"Mr. Satan, I would like to inform you that tomorrow is the 7th anniversary of your triumph against Cell. I would also like to remind you that there would be a special program for you starting around three in the afternoon." Mr. Satan's manager said trying really hard to get Satan's attention.

"Do I need to be there and show my fans how I really defeated that trickster cell?" Hercule Satan said while doing his usual poses all over the place.

"Yes but Mr. Satan, you need not arrive at the studio until five in the afternoon. The first half would be about the video of the cell games. After that, you will be interviewed."

"I understand, five in the afternoon. Just give me a call around four to remind me because I might still be hungover- I mean I might forgot about it, yeah that's it. I have a party to go after all!"

Again with the poses, the irritated manager thought. When will he stop doing them? There's no one with a camera here! With a sigh, the manager excused himself and decided to call it a day for Hercule Satan, contrary to popular belief was not an easy client and being around him for more than twelve hours would literally drive a man insane with all his poses and stories on the different versions on how he defeated cell.

He doesn't know if he were blessed or just plain cursed. True, at first when he was chosen as Mr. Satan's manager, he was ecstatic and astounded that simple old him would be chosen as the manager of the world's greatest hero! But after more than three years of being in his service, he felt that it is quite a miracle that he didn't quit this job for the sake of his sanity. After all, too much boasting as being god's greatest gift to mankind could only be taken so long until he couldn't take it.

Yes, maybe a drink or two would help him alleviate the oncoming migraine.

**In an island in the middle of nowhere…Kame House 1 am**

Inside the quaint home where everything seems calm and peaceful that it looked like everyone was enjoying a good night's sleep, an old man was watching something that should not be watched in front a child unless he has a death wish. Unfortunately for that old man, the mother of said child saw what he is doing when she went home with her husband after their romantic dinner anniversary.

Everything was quiet until there was a KABOOOM sound disturbing every living being within five mile radius. Fortunately though, that the only living being aside from the ones residing said house that is present near the five mile radius were left sleeping undisturbed deep, deep in the ocean.

"What are you watching in front of my daughter you old man!" An enraged Android 18 screamed at the top of her lungs to the unfortunate old man known as Master Roshi.

"Wha-what? I thought Marron was sleepi-" But before Master Roshi could finish defending himself, he found himself standing in 'war torn' living room with him as the only survivor.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the circumstances, the sofas, the walls and their only television set were obliterated by the ki blast courtesy of Android 18 for maybe it was the dragon's power that made their only communication from the outside world aside from the telephone that was still safely 'seated' on the kitchen counter top to be gone as simple as that.

"You better fix this Roshi!" Android 18 said darkly before going back to check if her daughter was traumatized.

**Satan Mansion 5 am**

CRASH!

Videl Satan immediately woke up when she heard something breaking and ran towards it. Though they may live in a mansion surrounded by guards, she wouldn't say no to a chance to beat someone who decided to steal something from them. Revered his father may be but that does not mean desperate people (-cough- fanatics who were obsessed with his father -cough-) wouldn't steal from them.

What Videl saw made her want to cry out in disappointment. After all it was just her DRUNK father who only arrived swaying and kept on crashing on the different statues of his until he reached his room.

With that, Videl went back to her room and decided to catch up a few more sleep before she went to Erasa's house later around one in the afternoon to watch the special program with her friend for what kind of a teenager wanted to stay in a mansion with a hungovered father who will be sleeping for the rest of the day.

Videl really did pity his father's manager for having to deal his father when he is this drunk. Oh well, there's nothing she can really do about that. And with that thought in mind, she found herself falling asleep, not knowing that by the end of the day, everything she would know would changed.

**Lookout 8 am**

"Are we going to stop what will be happening later?" Mr. Popo asked

"I don't plan to. Let it happen if that is fate's wish." Dende answered

"Won't Gohan be angry?"

"You know that he could never stay angry at us. It is after all out of our hands. We may be able make the world forget but we could never contradict the dragon's power."

"True but what are you going to do?"

"Nothing really and besides, Gohan deserved this." Dende answered after a few minutes of silence remembering how his best friend looked all forlorn whenever someone mad fun or said that they were cheaters and doesn't deserved to be called martial artists.

**Capsule Corps 9 am**

"Honey, your father and I are going on an around the world cruise tour. We won't be able to contact you until we arrived on our first destination which would be about five days from now. Bye bye. Give our love to Veggie and darling Trunks." The voice of Bunny Briefs voice was heard before boarding their capsule car.

At least they're enjoying their retirement Bulma thought with a smile.

**The Son's House 11 am**

"nii-chan no fair I was watching that!" Little Goten said while pouting

"No Goten, I was really waiting for that episode for the past week. You can watch yours later." Gohan said while swiping the remote right under Goten's nose.

"But I really wanted to watch it nii-chan. Please?" Goten asked with his trademark Son puppy look.

"No Goten and besides you've already watched it yesterday; It's my turn now."

And that was how the fight against what to be watched started which resulted with the TV going from one channel to another in less than a millisecond. Obviously with that happening, the TV crashed and blacked out meaning their TV decided to take a very long period of vacation preferably with those recent 'murdered' televisions courtesy of Android 18 and the man who made the wishes from the dragonballs.

And that was the scene Chi Chi found the two brothers: Gohan and Goten both holding the remote control while looking quite horrified at the now black screen of the unfortunate TV.

"SON GOHAN, SON GOTEN WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO THE TV?" an enraged Chi Chi screamed.

Not wanting to face the wrath of their mother, both brothers decided to leave the vicinity as fast as they can and before Chi Chi could blink again they were gone.

"Bye mom, Goten and I would be going to Capsule Corps to look for the tools needed to fix the TV. Bye."

And with that, Chi Chi was left with a smoking television set and an empty house.

**In the air going to Capsule Corps 11:30 am**

Both Goten and Gohan took their time in going to the Capsule Corps in order for them to avoid their mother as long as it takes.

"Nii-chan do you think mom is still angry at us?"

"Yes, I think she still is but don't worry Goten, you stay with Trunks in Capsule Corps while I go back and fix the TV."

"Really nii-chan? Thank you very much." A now bubbly Goten replied.

**In the middle of nowhere 1 pm**

In a small village, there Tien Shinhan and Chiatzou stayed for the night until that afternoon for they decided to continue their training in the mountains. Of course the village that they once stayed for the night asked if they wanted to watch the special coverage of Mr. Satan's triumph over Cell before they left but both of them respectfully declined the offer for why would they watch something they know would be a waste of their time; something they know would only make them angry at people's foolishness.

**3 pm in the afternoon… start of the special coverage of cell games…**

**Capsule Corps**

"Vegeta, do you want to watch the special coverage of cell games?" the blue haired woman asked her husband who at that time was inside the gravity room.

"Are you crazy woman? Why would I want to watch that pathetic weakling?" The prince of the Saiyans responded

"Just curious if you want to watch since I heard that they have the original video of the cell games and it came from a legit source." Bulma answered

"And do I look like I care woman? Just leave me in my training."

"I was just asking, you know. Fine I'll leave you for now your highness." Bulma said sarcastically while going towards her son's room to check up on him.

When she looked inside her son's room, she found both Trunks and Goten playing some kind of video games and concluded that both would rather play and would very much not appreciated being disturbed in the middle of their game.

Bulma decided to leave them be and went back to her lab and resume her latest invention. True, she was curious about the special coverage but she reasoned out why bother watching something she knows? It's not as if her world would tip a hundred and eighty degrees and besides, she really like to finish her new invention before the night ends.

**Ox Kingdom**

"Your Majesty, do you like to watch the special coverage of the cell games?"

"No but could you fix my transportation for I decided to visit my daughter and grandchildren."

"I understand your majesty. May I ask, are you going to watch with them?"

"Yes."

Unfortunately or fortunately again, depending on the circumstances, the scene that would be greeting him would be a very much frantic Gohan trying to fix the broken TV, thus resulted in him not being able to watch the special coverage of the cell games.

**The Son's house**

"Gohan is the TV fixed already?"

"No mom. This is more complicated than I thought."

"Okay. Take your time but you better fix it or else."

Gohan could only shudder at his mother's threat.

**Kame House**

Since the TV and the rest of the living are still in smoldering pile, Master Roshi decided to spend the rest of the day under the coconut tree and read his magazines that should never be seen by children.

**Somewhere in a baseball stadium**

Yamcha decided that since almost all the people of the world would watch the special coverage of cell games to play baseball. With only Puar watching, he decided to use up all his strength and other variations on how ki could be used in baseball.

And that is how he spent the rest of the afternoon.

**In another part of the world…in the middle of nowhere…preferably somewhere with waterfalls**

Piccolo used his time to meditate without a care in the world even if he knew that things would be different for his student once this day is over. After all, his student deserved it for saving the world seven years ago.

**Satan's Mansion**

And here lays, Hercule Satan, sleeping like a baby without care in the world not knowing that this would be the last peaceful sleep he'll ever had in a while.

**Erasa's House**

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were very excited to watch the special coverage of cell games for it would be the first time they'll be watching and seeing Mr. Satan's greatness in cell games since the original video was interrupted seven years ago. They even invited their other friend Gohan but when they called him, he said he was busy trying to fix their broken TV or his mother would not cook dinner or something along those lines.

**East City Shopping District**

Android 18, Krillin and their daughter Marron decided to go out shopping in celebration of android 18's "birthday" (you know the day she came out of cell and started living a new life).

While walking, they saw a crowd of people in front of the electronic shop having a bunch of television set at the store front. Curious, android 18 pushed the people away until she found herself in front.

She decided to go back to her beloved family when she found out that it was only about the special coverage of cell games.

"What's happening mommy?" Little Marron asked curiously.

"Nothing dear just something about cell games."

"Oh, okay." Marron replied since she's not really that curious what with growing up with hearing the stories of it from the rest of her family.

"Say how about we go there?" Krillin said while pointing at an ice cream parlor a block away.

Seeing the ice cream parlor, thoughts of special coverage of the cell games that were being shown suddenly left little Marron's mind and immediately urged her parents to go there who were happy to grant their child's wish

"Let's go there mommy, daddy. I want strawberry and vanilla."

"Anything for my little princess." Krillin said with a smile leading his family away from the electronics shop.

**Disgruntled Ki Users**

"Hey watch it. Who do you think you are pushi-" The one who wished in the dragonball said to the one who pushed him but when he saw the icy glare of the beautiful blond haired woman, he immediately stopped and meekly let the woman look at the TV being shown outside of the electronics shop. He so now regrets blasting their TV in the warehouse.

"Are you alright brother?"  
"Yes, don't mind me. It's going to start!" He replied quite ecstatically for this is the moment they have all been waiting for.

* * *

And watch the whole world did aside from those who know what really happened in the cell games. As the world's whole population saw in their television set what really happened, they began to feel mesmerized by the incredible scenes and shocked by the lie they were made to believe for the past seven years.

As the clock strikes at five o' clock, the manager who was supposed to remind Mr. Satan of his personal interview forgot to wake him up. The world seems to have forgotten about Satan's interview and instead speculated about the things they've seen for the past two hours.

* * *

A.N. This is kind of a filler chapter on how the dragon granted the 2 wishes. Next chapter would be about speculations. I have a question, I've pre-written chapter3 in paper yet not in my word processor and I know it would be quite long so would you rather I cut it in different parts meaning faster uploads or upload it as one chapter but it might take me a long time before I upload. Thanks!

**Self-edit: 08-28-14**


End file.
